penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Rillifane Rallathil
Description Personality Dogma Realm History Relationships ->Lesser Gods Worship ->Rites ->Clergy ->Orders -> Saints Temples Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples Description Rillifane Rallathil (pronounced RILL-ih-fane RALL-uh-thihl), also known as the The Leaflord, The Wild One, The Great Oak, The Many-Branched, and The Many-Limbed is a greater god of Nature in the Elven Pantheon. He is the protector of the woodlands and guardian of the harmony of nature. His priests liken him to a giant ethereal oak tree so huge that its roots mingle with every other plant. Realm Arvandor (sometimes called Arborea) Personality Rillifane is quiet, reflective and enduring over eons unchanged. He is the least flighty of the Seldarine, the least likely to act on a whim, and often grave and self-absorbed. He demonstrates his favor through the discovery of amber, emeralds, microline, the sudden changing of colors of a single leaf or an entire tree, the budding and rapid growth of a new tree limb, or the sudden appearance of a forest animal that approaches to be petted without fear. The Leaflord indicates his displeasure by causing the leaves of an entire branch to suddenly fall off in front of the offending individual's feet, creating the sound of twigs repeatedly snapping in a rapid succession, or causing an object such as an acorn to fall out of the sky and strike the offending individual on the head. The Leaflord rarely sends an avatar to the world, disliking direct action and preferring that his priests carry out his wishes. Rillifane's avatar appears only when major destruction of an ancient forest, temple, or ancient home of Wood Elves is threatened. The appearance of such an avatar is heralded by sudden gusts of wind shaking leaves from the trees, a sign unmistakable to his priests. History To be researched. Relationships The Leaflord is on good terms with the Seldarine, as well as most Sylvan and Faerie deities. His foes include Talos and the evil Drow gods. Worshipers Clergy The church of the Leaflord is generally isolationist, extending itself only to help fellow elves or other sylvan beings. The heirarchy is organised regionally and split into branches, with different types of priest serving different roles. Druids make up the largest numbers of the clergy and tend to the health of the forests and their inhabitants, fiercely fighting against any attempt to further diminish the woodlands. Clerics often serve as representatives of the faith, working away to educate other races, including other elves, on how to better dwell in harmony with nature. In times of war, however, the leaders of each region unite the branches of the faith with warriors, into a single force. Orders Novices of Rillifane are known as Acorns. Full priests as known as Oakhearts. In ascending order of rank, the titles used by priests of the Leaflord are Felsul, Silverbark, Laspar, Hiexal, Blueleaf, Phandar, Duskwood, Shadowtop and Weirwood. High-ranking priests have individual titles, while druids also have a title which reflects their position within that branch of the faith. Rangers do not serve as part of the hierarchy of the church, but many do form loose fellowships affiliated with the druidic circles and act as the militant arm of the faith. The various bands have their own local names, but are known collectively as the Order of the Oakstaff. Temples The temples of Rillifane are in truth huge oak trees with platforms and vine bridges built between their boughs, often incorporating a number of such trees into an arboreal complex. Shrines of Rillifane are single oak trees, which while grand in size are too small to form a full temple. They are marked with the carving of a small canary about two feet from the ground and chosen by dream visions which guide the priest to a given oak. Dogma The Great Oak draws energy from all the living creatures of the world and nourishes, sustains and protects them from outside threats. Live in harmony with the natural world, allowing each living being the opportunity to serve out its natural purpose in life. As the Leaflord's countless branches, his faithful are to serve as mortal agents in the natural world. Defend the great forests from those who seek to ravage their riches, leaving only destruction in their path. Contest the quick and slow death of Rillifane's bounty and hold strong like the great oaks in the face of those who can see only their own immediate needs Rites The vernal and autumnal equinoxes hold special meaning for the followers of the Wild One and they gather together at these times to hold wild dances in large groves of oak trees in the hearts of their forests. The spring celebration is known as The Budding, and honours the Leaflord's bounty. The period of fasting which leads up to this day is broken by a ritual hunt of an elderly and noble hart, marking the breaking of the fast. This is then followed by dance and song and reminds Rillifane's followers of the natural cycle of life beneath his all encompassing boughs. The autumn celebration is known as The Transformation, and is particularly important to those who seek a change to the lives or spiritual rebirth. Marking the arrival of autumn and the change of colors in the leaves of the forest, it is a celebration of Rillifane's promise that the trees will bloom again and that life is eternally renewed.Category:The Seldarine Category:Nature God Category:Chaotic Good God Category:Greater God